The Protein Chemistry Laboratory has been continuously approved and funded by the NCI since 1989. The facility received "outstanding to excellent" merit at the time of the last competitive Core Grant renewal application in 1994. John Lambris, PhD, Professor of Pathology and Laboratory Medicine, has served as Facility Director for the past nine years, and William Moore, PhD, as Technical Director for five years. During the current project period, the purchase of new equipment, facility expansion and renovation, additional staff and other non-Core Grant supported costs have been supported by the Cancer Center using other sources of funds. Overall usage has doubled during the current project period, from 901 services in the prior competitive application to 1,8925 services in the most recent budget period. Overall usage by Cancer Center members is 49%, and usage by Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding is 46%.